The Guardians Need an Angel
by twirltheflag
Summary: Harmony is an angel without a past. She walks around in this broken, uninterested, and uncaring funk. The Guardians may give her a reason to live and fight... if the Guardian of Fun can get her to stay put and listen to them. Jack FrostXOC. Rated T for language, humor, and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Info and Part 1

Name: Harmony

Age: About 200 years old.

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Waist-length, wavy, golden hair. Ice blue eyes. Pale, fair skin. Plump lips. Curvy body. White angel wings, but the tips of every feather is starting to get dirty and black

Personality: Really quiet, and what little she does say is usually said with sarcasm or and attitude. No friends. All she does is what she wants, and, most of the time, she doesn't want to do anything. When she does want to do something, it's usually one of two things; it's either causing trouble or watching young girls. She can't quiet understand it, but, on occasion, she see a young girl walking and just feeling the urge to follower her. For some reason, she becomes worried about them.

History: … You'll find out.

And now we begin…

…

Honking. Sirens. Running Engines. Walking. Splashing. Talking. Yelling.

That is what woke me up.

When I opened my eyes, saw the clear night sky through the top of an alleyway. The coble stone beneath me was cold, wet, and littered with trash.

I sat up, confused. How did I get there? What was I doing there?... Who was I?

_Harmony._

It felt as though someone has just whispered it into my ear. I looked around. No one was there. Then, my eyes met the moon.

_Harmony._

There it was again.

The moon was whispering to me.

And it freaked me out.

I ran out of the alleyway in a panic.

Without even thinking, I ran off the sidewalk into the street… right in the path of an oncoming carriage.

There wasn't any time to move. All I could do was turn away and cover my head with my arms in a feeble attempt to protect myself.

I waited to impact.

It came.

But it wasn't hard and painful. It was really soft. And warm. Like feathers.

After many moments, I cracked my eyes open, wondering if I was dead. But all I saw was white feathers.

I opened both eyes and found two giant panels of pure white wings wrapped around me.

Wings.

Wings were wrapped around me… and they were coming out of my back.

I was about to freak out about the wings when I realized that the carriage had passed right through me. How did I know? Because there were people walking right through me. Like I was air.

I started turning in circles, looking around for some sign of normality. Or some sign that said this was all a dream.

When I found nothing, I threw my head back, yelling to the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

…

200 years later.

And I was still asking the same question that I asked on that first day.

I had changed a little bit since then. I got some clothes that I was actually comfortable in; combat boots, cargo pants, a black sports bra, and a black zip-up hoody.

I had also gotten a hold on two hand guns. Weird for an angel, I know, but I felt more comfortable with them.

Yeah, I finally figured out that I was an angel. But I still didn't really know who I was, other than my name. I didn't know my purpose. I didn't know what had happened to me.

All I knew was that something about me wasn't right. Every time I managed to see my reflection, I felt like I was looking at someone else. That wasn't me. I wasn't supposed to look like that.

Between knowing that I didn't look right and not knowing who I was supposed to be, I, usually, just walked around in a daze, not doing anything.

But, on occasion, something compelled me.

Such an occasion happened one night.

I was just walking around, when this girl walked through me. I turned and looked back her. She looked normal; eighteen, cute, and this small voice inside me said she had a boyfriend. For some reason, I needed to follower her. I was… worried.

I followed her for about two blocks before she started looking over her shoulder in a nervous fashion. Could she see me? Did she think I was a freak?

She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the two guys behind me who had been following us for the entire two blocks.

She turned into an alleyway and started to run, but the guys acted quickly and were faster. She didn't get half-way down the alley before they both grabbed her and forced her against the wall.

I didn't wait before I drew my hand guns and shot both of them.

Beams of light came from the barrels, hitting the guys dead on. They were, instantly, knocked out and sent to the ground, letting the girl get away.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. And I never understood why I always had to interfere like that.

After staring at the low lives in the alley way, I continued on my walk.

I didn't even pay attention to how many block I has walked.

Then, something caught my eyes again.

It wasn't a girl though.

It was a shadow.

Coming from another alley way. Inviting – no, taunting me – to follow.

I glared down the way before taking my first, cautious step.

I got to the end of the alley and rested my hands on my gun handles.

"Been a long time, sheila."

I was about to draw my pistols until I heard the "Sheila" part. There was only one guy who called me that.

Leaving my guns in their thigh holsters, I slowly turned around to look at that big-eared, egg sucking, Auzi.

"Bunnymund. How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"You could tell me a hundred times, sheila. Nothing's gonna change."

I glared at him good and hard before I asked the question; "What I do now, Bunnymund? You here to bop me on the head and knock the attitude outta me? You know, like you always _threatened_ to do?" I emphasized the "threatened" because that all he did; threaten. Never followed through on them."

Surprisingly enough, he smirked. "Don't tempt me, sheila."

I didn't like that look on his face. "What do you want, Bunnymund?"

"This isn't about what I want, sheila."

"Then what is it about?"

Suddenly, I felt two very large fur balls behind me. Yetis. So, the fat man wanted something from me. Well, if he wanted it, he was gonna have to come and take it himself.

I leapt into the air, snapping my wings out. They carried me to a roof top, leaving the yetis is the dust (or rather the feathers) and Bunnymund pissed.

"Wings, asshole. You want to snatch me, you better learn how to fly."

"Challenge accepted."

I whipped around upon hearing the voice. But what I was met with was a snow ball… covered in golden dust. The ball smashed against my face and, before I could start whipping my face, I felt this heaviness fall over my eye lids. Golden dust was dancing around my head, causing me to hallucinate.

"What… the…"

The last thing I remembered was falling from the sky into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I was forced awake by a snowball landing right on my face. The cold made me gasp and snap to sitting up. As I shock the icy water from my face and hair, I heard a bunch of hushed whispering.

I looked up, and there was the big man right in front of me. Santa Claus. Old Saint Nicholas. North, as he liked to go by. The Sandman – Sandy, for short – was to North's right and the Tooth Fairy was buzzing around his left side. Bunnyund was leaning against a wooden column, un-interested in anything.

"Ah, there she is! Harmony! Pretty as ever!"

That's when his two Yeti bodyguards picked me up and set me on my feet.

"I hope the Yetis were gentle with you. You know everyone?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Or at least I thought I did."

Everyone was a bit confused.

"I mean I expected Bunny here to sneak up behind me. I could even see you doing it, old man." With that, I looked down at Sandy, who was trying to look innocent. "But you? Hitting me with a snowball covered in that drugged luster dust of yours? I thought you were better than that."

"Actually, the snowball was my idea."

I recognized the voice. I put it to the smug face before I even turned around to glare at him. Jack Frost. I had only met him once about a hundred years ago, but that one meeting was enough for me. We didn't get along. His immature and smug little attitude really pissed me off.

I didn't say a word to him. All I did was glare at him from over my shoulder, which made his smirk grow a bit.

I looked back at North and said, "This better be good, old man. I don't much like getting kidnapped and shoved into a room full of people that I really don't like."

I could tell that Bunny wanted to tell me off, but North stopped him and spoke instead. "You are here for very good reason, Harmony. You are now guardian!"

The Yetis, suddenly, appeared with torches. North's little jingle bell pets whipped out some horns and started fanfaring. North got out this gigantic book and opened it to somewhere in the middle. Tooth and Sandy started toasting me. Jack jumped to stand by Bunny. Bunny looked bored. Jack looked amused.

All the noise. All this… whatever it was. It was all just pissing me off.

With a deep breath, I snapped my wings out, sending a wave of wind that blew out the torches and knocked over/nearly knocked over everyone in the room.

Everyone was looking at me, somewhat timidly. Good.

"In case you can't tell, I have no interest in joining this… this little Justice League you've got going hear." I turned my back to the group, saying over my shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I got into a deep squat before launching myself into the air, aiming for the skylight in the wooden ceiling.

Right when I was about to fly through the skylight, a sharp pain stuck my back. Instantly, my wings were gone. And I couldn't get them out again. I was falling.

And I fell into two REALLY cold arms. I looked to find Jack's ice blue eyes smirking down at me.

"Falling twice in one day? You're really clumsy, Angel Face."

Great. More nicknames. Just what I needed.

I threw myself into a back bend, getting out of Jack's grasp and landing on my feet. I gave the ice punk a quick glare before turning back to North.

"What'd you do to my wings, old man?!"

"Me? All I do is have idea. Bunny just made it reality."

I looked to see Bunny with a wooden, hand carved, blow gun. I reach behind my back and felt something in my back. I yanked it put, ignoring the pain, and looked at it. Sure enough, it was a blow dart.

With a hard glare, I threw the blow to the ground and said, slowly, through grinding teeth. "Give. Me. My wings. Back."

Bunnymund threw in his own smartassy two cents. "Or what?"

Without even thinking, I drew my right pistol, saying "Or so help me-"

I was cut off with something hooking under the back of my ankle and throwing me onto my back. While I was still groaning in pain from how I landed, iciness wrapped around my wrists. I looked and found ice shackles keeping froze to the floor. Right when I started to struggle against the cold immobilizers, the hocked tip of Jack Frost's staff was right in my face, making me still my struggles. I looked up at Jack Frost, surprised to find his face no longer frozen in a smug grin. Actually, he looked pretty pissed.

"Don't EVER threaten the Guardians in front of me."

As if I was going to be intimidated by him. I met his glare with m own.

"Jack, relax. Harmony is not threat to us. She can't even scratch us."

I lifted my head to glared at North through Jack's legs. I didn't like it when someone wrote me off as harmless. I was always tempted to prove them wrong. "I wouldn't count on that, old man."

"You want me to prove it? Jack, let her up."

I could tell that Jack didn't want to do it, but he unstraddled my body and let the ice melt.

I got to my feet, still gripping my gun.

North motioned for everyone to give his some space. Once everyone had backed off, North stepped forward, taking a wide stance and spreading his arms out. He wad trying to make himself a bigger target.

"Go on Harmony. Aim for the belly."

I slowly lift my pistol up and aimed.

"Not hard, old man."

I pulled the trigger.

The shot of light passed through North's belly like he was a ghost.

I looked down at my gun, confused. This had never happened.

"Your weapons are only meant for those with darkness in their hearts. There is no one in this room that you can harm."

Frustrated, I shoved my gun back into the holster before grabbed North's shirt and pulling him down to my eye level. "I want my wings back."

"And you will get them back once you hear us out."

"That's blackmail."

"That's business."

I looked around, trying to think if I had any other options… I didn't.

I sighed. That was the only sign of defeat I was going to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Alright. Get talking. What do you need me for?"

Suddenly, the Guardians didn't seem so prepared. The all looked between each other, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it.

Finally, Tooth spoke up. "We…. We're not quite sure… about that."

I popped my eyebrow at all of them.

"Okay. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Yes… well, maybe… We're… We don't know."

I was really unimpressed.

"Okay, why me?"

North took over, again. "Now, that we can answer. Man in Moon chose you."

"… Heh?"

"Man in moon." North gestured to the skylight.

I looked to see the moon, full in all its beauty.

"He spoke to us and chose you to be a Guardian."

I whipped around, looking at them in shock. "The moon spoke to you?"

"He has spoken to us since were first made Guardians. He chose us just as he chosen you."

"Yeah, well, he didn't talk it over with me. He doesn't control my life or my destiny. He doesn't make decisions for me, so just because he wants me to be a Guardian doesn't mean that I'm gonna listen."

And why should I listen to this man in the moon? He never did anything for me. He told me my name. That was it. He never answered my questions. He never helped me. If he needed me to be a Guardian so badly, where was he when I needed him?

Suddenly, Tooth flew up to my side and said, "Harmony, you don't understand." She turned to the huge globe that was in the middle of the huge room, covered in right little lights. "Everyone one of those lights is a child in the world. As Guardians, it is our job to protect them."

"And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Because five minutes before we grabbed you, you saw fit to follow that girl and save her from those street guys. Face it, sheila; you have the secret desire to protect people."

I glared at Bunny and said, "First of all, what I do is none of your business. Second, that was just a one-time thing."

Then, Jack decided to chime in. "Oh, really? Sandy, is that true."

Sandy shock his head violently before a sleep sand counter appeared over his head. The counter started, slowly, flipping through the numbers. 1. 2. 3. Next thing I knew the counter went into hyper-speed, flipping through the numbers in a blur that no one could comprehend.

"Alright, alright. You've made your point… snitch."

The counter burst into nothingness over Sandy's head and he tried to employ the puppy-dog eyes to get me to forgive him. You have no idea how hard it was to turn away, unmoved.

North's hand rested on my shoulder. "You see, Harmony? You are meant to be a Guardian."

I brushed his hand off me and said, "It's not up for you to decide what I'm meant to be. Alright, I've heard you out. I've listened to your persuasions, and if I'm honest, there aren't that many. Now I want my wings back."

"Harmony, please."

"No, guys, give her back." I was a bit confused at Jack's easy give in. He had to have something planned. "Let the girl go. We don't need her. She doesn't want to here. She gets what she wants and doesn't get in our way. We let her leave and everybody's happy."

Despite the fact that what he was saying could get me out of there, something he said was really bugging me. "What do you mean 'get in your way'?"

"Well, I think we've seen that you're not that coordinated. I mean, you fell out of the sky and then you fell from the ceiling. You'd just slow us down, Angel Face, seeing as how the only thing you're good at if falling."

If he thought I could come right back at him, he was sorely mistaken.

"And what about you, Frosty the Snow Man? All I'm seen of you is snow balls and ice. What are you gonna do? Pelt the bad guys and make 'em slip to death."

He really didn't like the nickname. He stepped closer and looked down on me and said, "The name is _Jack Frost_. And for your information, the Man in the Moon made me a Guardian because I was actually _helpful_ and defeated Pitch Black."

"Oh, yeah. Big freaking accomplishment. The guy is so afraid of sunlight that he hides under beds until dark. Shine a flashlight on him and kill him. Not that hard."

"Careful, Angel Cakes. You may tempt me to show you just what I did to Pitch."

"Yeah. Something tells me that your bark is way worse than your frostbite."

"And you're so tough? Here you are, making all these sassy remarks when you're the one who shoots at people who don't even see you. And you want to know why they don't see you? Because they don't believe in you."

Now that pissed me off so much that I didn't even hear everyone trying to stop us from killing each other. I clenched my hands into tight fists and stepped closer, getting up in Jack's face. "You wanna go, Ice King?"

He scoffed, bringing his face closer. "I don't hit girls, Angel Eyes…" Suddenly, he held my chin between my thumb and forefinger. "… even if they are disguised as angels."

I scooped my hand under his arm and gripped his wrist, pulling it away from my face and to the side. I didn't let go, though; in fact my grip tightened when he tried to pull away. "And what if I hit you first, Ice Man?"

Suddenly, North came between us, pulling us apart and forcing me to let go of Jack. "Enough. Both of you."

We still glared at each, despite the air of peace that North was trying to inflict on us.

"Harmony." I turned to see the Tooth Fairy. " Could you walk with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Tooth took me to some basement in the workshop, far away from the boys. I really couldn't wait to see what excuses she could come up with to get me to join the team.

"Phew. Sorry about that, but you know; boys will be boys."

She started giving a nervous laughter that I didn't join in on. All I did was look at her, waiting for her to get to her point.

"Um… Can I uh… just ask why you don't… want to be a Guardian?"

I just looked at her. Then, I asked, "Did it ever occur to you people that I have my own agenda, which means that I don't have time to be a Guardian?"

"What's so time consuming?"

"Trying to find answers to the questions I've been asking for 200 years. Who am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose?"

"Any leads?"

I didn't answer because I didn't have one.

"Well, what are you doing to answer your questions?"

"I'm… traveling around."

"You mean wandering?"

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I was really doing nothing to figure out who I was. The reason? I didn't even know where to start.

"You're not the first one to go through this. We all searched for answers for hundreds of years. It was only after we became Guardians that we finally found ourselves and our centers."

"Your what?"

She giggled, saying, "That's what North calls it. It's this special trait at the very center of our being; our reason for existing. My center is memories and that is my job; to protect and watch over the childhood memories that are in the baby teeth all around the world. Then, when the children need to remember something, I return their memories to them. Maybe becoming a Guardian will help you find your answers. After all, why would the Man in the Moon choose you if it wasn't meant to be?"

She had a point; the Man in the Moon chose me to be a Guardian and that was the only lead I had. The only lead that I could explore and really hope to find something. Still… I didn't like feeling like I didn't have control over my life… plus…

"It's the guys, isn't it?"

Bingo.

"Why don't you get along with them?"

"Well, Sandy's okay I guess, except for his snitching. North is not so bad, but he's a bit presumptuous. Bunny… well, he hates my attitude and looks down on me like a stupid punk, which I don't appreciate."

"And what about Jack? You two seem to have a lot of tension between you."

Just hearing his name made me crack my neck in annoyance. I really did not want to talk about the little shit, especially after everything he had just said to me.

"You two have met before, right?"

"… Once… about a hundred years ago… And that was enough for me. If I hadn't seen him ever again after that day, I would be really happy."

"What happened?"

"… My travels to discover myself had taken me to the frozen, northern wasteland somewhere in Norway. There wasn't a human soul around for miles. I didn't know what I expected to find up there, but it sure as hell wasn't what I ended up finding. I was walking along a snow covered dirt road when I came across a frozen pond. I don't know what compelled me to walk over to the pond, but I did. As I stood in the snow and the pond's edge, I started hearing whispers. I shrugged them off as just wind through the evergreen trees. I stepped out onto the pond and stood in the middle. For some reason, I was compelled to relax and concentrate, like I was waiting for trees to answer my questions. Next thing I know, something hooks around my ankle and sends me face first onto the ice. Naturally it cracked and sent me into the cold water. I scrambled to the surface and tried to pull myself out when snowballs start hitting me in the head. Who do I find throwing the snowballs at me? This white haired kid in a brown cloak. He won't stop throwing snowballs at me. So I launch myself out of the water, sending myself into the air. Once I was back on the ground, I snapped my wings out and started flapping, knocking him to the ground with the wind force. At first, he was shocked to find out that I could see him, but that just spurred him on to have more fun. I ended up having my feathers frozen to the stems and they didn't completely thaw until a day and a half later."

Tooth was pretty surprised at the story. Guess it never occurred to her that Jack could act to that extreme.

"And he just made me hate him more with all the trash he just said about me?"

"Well, is he wrong?"

I whipped around and looked at her, surprised. "What?!"

"Is Jack wrong about you?"

"Hell yeah, he's wrong!"

"You wouldn't get in the way?"

"Hell no! I'd be an asset to the team!"

"Then this is your chance to prove him wrong."

…

Five minutes late, Tooth and I returned to the main room of the workshop. The guys were waiting for us.

"I'm in."

What can I say?

She's good.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The whole gang was really surprised about the total one-eighty, but they didn't ask too many questions.

North just got out the big book, inducted me as a Guardian (minus all the bells, whistles, and music at my request), and made it official.

Despite the fact that three of my peers seemed pleased, the other two weren't so thrilled.

…

Because there had yet to be an impending threat on the children of the world, there wasn't any need for all of us to go into action. Bunnymund returned to his rabbit hole. Tooth returned to her castle. Sandy returned to helping the children of the world fall asleep.

I didn't really have anywhere else I needed to be, so North invited me to stay at his place.

The only problem? He invited Jack to do the same.

I did my best to avoid him. In fact, once I found out about North's library, I went there and hunkered down. I decided to do research about myself. It was difficult to find anything informative amongst all the Christmas stories from all over the world, but I did manage to find my own little pile of books. All on angels.

I'm not sure how long I was in there.

I was leaning over a desk, my forehead in my right hand, just skimming word after word; I didn't really comprehend anything that I read.

Suddenly, the room became cold… but the only sound in the room was the ticking cuckoo clock.

After about a minute, I kept getting colder.

I snapped my hand away from my head and pointed behind me. "Don't even think about it." I knew Jack was ready the shove his cold hand against the back of my neck. My reaction would've just made him die from laughter.

Jack froze (no pun intended) for a moment before setting a mug down next to me. "The big man made you some hot chocolate."

I stuck my finger into the drink, testing its temperature. Surprisingly enough, it was still pretty warm. I gripped the handle and took a drink.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure you didn't drop your ice spit cubes in on your delivery."

"You're welcome."

No one said anything while Jack walked around the desk. He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. I could feel his eyes on me… and his smile.

"Can I help you?"

"… Just between you and me, what did Tooth say to convince you?"

I looked at him, silently asking him if he really thought I trusted him that much. He answered with a wider smile.

I noticed that I had gone through about five of the books that I had originally pulled. They were all useless, so I took the opportunity to stand up, grab them, and start returning them to their places on the shelves.

Jack started following me, saying, "Silence. Must've had something to do with me, then."

I didn't respond; I just launched myself into the air and snapped my wings out, flapping to the top shelf.

Once I had been inducted as a Guardian, North showed me what they had done to my wings. He said they had returned them to their safest place. Apparently, that meant that my wings had stemmed from a white wing tattoos on my back. All I had to do was think about flying and they would come out.

I know. Why didn't I think of that?

Anyway, I was up there, practically bumping my head on the ceiling, trying to find where I had pulled a book from.

Jack yelled up to me, "Did Tooth say that I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me?"

I refused to justify his question with an answer. I just returned to my first book to its shelf and moved on to the next book that needed to be returned.

"Did she attract with the possibility that you could get back at me for that first meeting?"

Another unanswered question, another book on the shelf.

"Or are you trying to prove something?"

Without turning away from the shelves, I said, "What makes you think that I have anything to prove to you?"

Next thing I knew, the cold front was right at my left side. Jack's staff was frozen to the wall, creating a perch for him to sit on. And, of course, he was armed with that knowing smirk.

"Bingo."

I rolled my eyes at him before flapping to the other side of the room to return more books. I should've known that he would follow me. He was gonna try to get as much from me as he could. And once he was done with that, he was gonna milk me for all the entertainment that was inside me.

"Well, I gotta say Cherubim, you've got your work cut out for you; it's gonna take a lot to prove me wrong."

I shoved the last book into its place on the shelf before I turned to Jack and asked, "What is your problem?" The sudden confrontational attitude really surprised him. "What is it about me that is so entertaining? Why are you looking to bug the shit out of me?"

A little laugh and a smirk and he pointed at me, saying "That's why." My quizzical look asked him to elaborate. "Your attitude. Your temper. Your foul mouth. Everything about you doesn't say 'Angel'."

"So what does it all say?"

He looked at me for a moment before asking, "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Please. I've been looking for a reason to punch you."

He popped an eye brow, amused. "Bad girl."

"… You disgusting pig."

I started to flap past him when he shoved back against the book shelf. Before I could make a move against Jack, his freezing body was crushing me, making me snarl up at him.

"So prove to me that you _are_ an angel. Show me a little slice of heaven."

Through grinding teeth, I snarled, "You asked for this."

I shoved my foot right into Jack's stomach sending him flying across the room right into the bookshelf. The impact even shook some books from the shelf.

I floated down to the floor and started to walk out, leaving Jack on the book shelf.

I was just starting to set my foot down when I was, suddenly, sent onto my ass.

I looked to see the hard-wood floor slick with fresh ice.

With grunt, I rolled myself onto my upper before springing myself up into the air.

I drew both of my pistols and turned to Jack, taking aim.

"Game on, punk."


End file.
